Akaashi est un manipulateur ?
by MayFreeman
Summary: Petit OS sur comment Tsukishima et Akaashi décident de s'occuper de leurs petits amis quand ils font trop les fiers. Bokuto et Kuroo avaient beau penser que vivre ensemble était une bonne idée, ça en avait donner d'autres aux plus jeunes... Majeure partie en lemon /!\ (inspiré d'un dj)


Ohayo !

Je reviens (assez rapidement je m'en étonne autant que j'en suis fière) sur fanfiction pour un nouvel OS tout en fourberie et cochonnerie hum hum...

Après avoir déprimé parce que j'avais bel et bien terminé Kuroko no Basket, j'ai mis un peu de temps à me mettre à Haikyuu. Et finalement je ne suis pas du tout déçue, j'adore vraiment cet anime qui encore une fois nous régale de pairing divers et variés.

Comment j'ai connu Haikyuu ? De la façon la plus yaoiste qui soit, grâce à doujinshis. Oui je suis une perverse assumée mais ça n'empêche pas que j'ai du coup complètement craquée sur les couples que je vous propose ici. Vous allez sans doute reconnaître le doujinshis qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cet OS (le yaoi me perdra... Surtout eux quatre en fait).

J'écrirais certainement d'autres fictions sur cet anime, les idées fusent à une vitesse folle vous imaginez pas... Ils sont beaucoup trop inspirant ces volleyeurs.

Petite mention spéciale à paunono15, ma lectrice adorée qui me suit partout et qui est toujours aussi... indescriptible tant ses commentaires me donne le big smile intersidérale. Bref, sachez qu'il n'y a jamais rien de plus motivant que des lectrices attentionnées comme ça.

Rating : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il m'énerve. Il me prend pour acquis et il a trop de fierté, à toujours prétendre qu'il mène toujours tout… Je ne comprends même pas comment je suis tombé amoureux de lui. »

Akaashi regarda le blond, réellement peiné. Lorsqu'il avait aidé le chat et le corbeau à s'avouer leurs sentiments réciproques, il ne pensait pas qu'à la longue l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma se montrerait toujours aussi fier. Surtout que tout le monde savait très bien à quel point il était dingue du central de Karasuno. Seulement il le montrait de façon contradictoire, trop possessif.

« Et le pire c'est qu'il prétend qu'il n'est pas jaloux parce que je ne veux que lui et gnagna. J'ai envie de le frapper.  
\- Il ne doit pas se sentir en danger, c'est ça le problème. »

Tsukishima leva un regard inquisiteur sur son aîné. Akaashi avait toujours été de très bons conseils. Il s'était tourné vers lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour le chat, et le passeur avait toujours eu les bons mots. Sans doute parce qu'il sortait avec une personne déjà très lunatique. Mais le blond avait une sorte de fascination pour la chouette. Ce dernier était empreint d'une grâce que son visage éternellement neutre emplissait au centuple. Lui transpirait plutôt la convenance et le sarcasme. Un peu comme Kuroo, en fait.

« C'est important d'avoir un équilibre dans un couple. Bokuto-san est un garçon adorable bien que quelque fois un peu chiant et facilement déprimé, mais je sais rétablir notre relation lorsqu'il va trop loin. Il faut que tu fasses pareil avec Kuroo-san. Il ne doit pas sentir que tu es totalement à lui sans qu'il ne fasse d'effort.  
\- Je serais incapable de le rendre jaloux.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'il prenne qui que ce soit de ton équipe comme un rival. Mais…  
\- Mais quoi ?  
\- Je pense qu'avec notre situation ça peut le faire…  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Vois-nous un peu comme un ménage à quatre, exclusifs. On reste avec nos petits amis par amour mais on s'est déjà entendu et vu dans ses situation et positions déjà bien gênantes. »

Le blond rougit rien qu'aux souvenirs. Le fait que les deux ex capitaines habitaient maintenant ensemble pour leurs études leur faisaient passer beaucoup de temps tous les quatre… A se surprendre à divers et variés moments, pour la plupart plus qu'intimes.

« Depuis qu'ils vivent ensemble, reprit le brun, Bokuto-san joue de plus en plus la carte du fier dominant. Kuroo-san détint trop sur lui. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes en dessous au lit qu'on doit se laisser faire. »

Akaashi avait toujours de bonnes idées, mais se montrait rarement aussi déterminé. Tsukishima sentit le ressentiment que gardait le brun au fond de lui. Oh bien sûr, le couple de chouette était le plus amoureux et passionné qu'il ait vu avec le sien, mais tout ne pouvait pas être rose. Et quand on sortait avec un Kuroo ou un Bokuto, il fallait de temps en temps élever la voix pour ne pas finir esclave. Ah, l'amour…

« Quelle est ton idée, Akaashi ?  
\- Ne sois pas gêné, Tsukishima. Mais je t'assure que tu me remercieras. »

* * *

« J'ai demandé à Kenma, il nous prêtera la chambre d'amis à condition qu'on lave les draps après. Et on pourra fermer à clés, personne n'ira à l'étage avant un bon moment de toute façon. J'ai prévu des protections, finit-il en voyant l'air inquiet du plus grand. »

Tsukishima déglutit en triturant les manches de sa chemise. Quelque temps après la fameuse discussion, Kenma avait organisé une petite fête chez lui en l'absence de ses parents, en l'honneur des vacances d'été bien méritées. Akaashi et Tsukishima avaient à peine échangé quelques mots avec leurs petits amis respectifs, élaborant un plan qui fonctionnerait à coup sûr (selon le brun). Si au début les deux anciens capitaines avaient été plutôt frustrés de ce soudain éloignement, ils avaient juste finis par penser que c'était une passe et que leurs amants leur reviendraient bientôt. Fierté, quand tu nous tiens…

« Faut trouver les garçons maintenant, reprit Akaashi en cherchant le duo du regard. »

Les deux cadets avaient donc sortis le grand jeu pour cette soirée. Jeans moulants clair pour le brun avec un pull col V noir, foncé pour le blond avec une chemise blanche. Leurs cheveux étaient ébouriffés, leur donnant un côté sauvage qu'ils savaient être appréciés par leurs conjoints. Ces derniers venaient d'arriver et rigolaient tranquillement avec certains de leurs anciens coéquipiers. Eux aussi étaient sexy à souhait : le pull gris de Bokuto dévoilait de temps en temps son nombril quand il s'agitait trop et le pantalon rouge du chat moulait à la perfection son « divin fessier » (dixit… Kuroo lui-même en fait, même si Tsukishima ne l'avait jamais nié).

Les regards se croisèrent et Tsukishima rougit en imaginant la suite des évènements. Si son aîné semblait plus à l'aise, le blond savait qu'il devait s'en remettre à lui et était content que ce soit lui qui prenne les devants dans leur plan. Akaashi frôla le bas de son dos de sa main, l'invitant à le suivre alors qu'il marchait vers le binôme qui semblait les attendre.

« Alors vous êtes bien venus, lança Kuroo en pénétrant son amant d'un regard écrasant.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua l'autre brun en prenant un verre. »

Il en tendit un blond qui le remercia du bout des lèvres, tendu à l'extrême. Akaashi lui avait promis qu'une fois la provocation commencée, il allait adorer. Il fallait juste attendre maintenant… Il prit une première gorgée du liquide alcoolisé pour essayer de se détendre.

« Keijiiiii, geint le hibou en dévorant son ancien passeur du regard, tu es troooop sexy comme ça !  
\- T'emballes pas la chouette, ricana Kuroo, oublie pas qu'ils se sont lancés dans une sorte d'abstinence incompréhensible. »

Sans étonnement pour les deux plus jeunes, le brun jouait toujours au plus fier et sarcastique. Akaashi haussa un sourcil et but le contenu de son verre sous l'œil attentif de son amant. Tsukishima frissonna quand le brun glissa sa main dans son dos pour le rapprocher de lui, coupant la parole à leurs aînés qui froncèrent les sourcils.

« Que crois-tu, Kuroo-san. On ne peut pas s'amuser sans vous ? »

Le passeur posa son verre sur la table derrière lui, prenant celui du blond pour le mettre en sûreté aussi. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, montant une de ses mains sur la nuque de Tsukishima pour venir jouer avec ses cheveux. Les respirations des deux hommes en face d'eux se figèrent, abasourdis de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir.

« N'est-ce pas, Tsukishima ? »

La voix du brun était incroyablement chaude, et le nommé s'en sentit étrangement excité. Comme conclu, il passa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de baisser la tête, rencontrant de ses lèvres celles du passeur. Ce dernier les happa sensuellement, tournant son visage de telle sorte que les deux anciens capitaines n'en perdent pas une goutte.

Leurs lèvres se pressèrent d'abord doucement, se léchant et se mordillant à quelques reprises avant qu'Akaashi demande l'accès avec sa langue. Le central lui concéda rapidement, rejoignant celle-ci dans un bruit de succion qui électrocuta Bokuto et Kuroo. Ces deux derniers étaient comme paralysés, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ils étaient hypnotisés par la danse buccale que leur jouaient leurs amants devant eux, aucunement gêné. Leurs pantalons devinrent rapidement serrés et Bokuto haleta bruyamment alors que le brun grogna de frustration. La musique couvrait leur bruit incontrôlable et lorsqu'Akaashi mit fin au baiser, ils se retinrent de gémir en voyant le filet de salive relier encore leurs bouches rougies. Depuis quand leurs petits amis étaient-ils aussi chauds !?

Le plus petit, fier de cet effet, lança un regard taquin à son amant qui se lécha les lèvres, comme prêt à lui sauter dessus. Tsukishima, les joues rouges et les yeux embués, posa le sien dans celui suave et profond du chat qui semblait autant énervé qu'excité. Ça avait vraiment marché ?

« Eh bien, relança Akaashi pour les pousser à bout, on ne sait plus se tenir, messieurs ? Dois-je vous rappeler qui est censé mené la danse ici ? »

Kuroo tiqua. Leurs amants mettaient en jeu leur fierté. Il avait conscience d'être trop sarcastique et joueur, mais il avait compris dans quelle mesure il avait énervé son petit ami. Il déglutit. Bokuto et lui allaient en baver, surtout si les deux cadets leurs interdisaient d'intervenir dans leur petit jeu…

« Seulement, reprit le brun, Tsukishima est désespéré d'obtenir plus de tendresse, alors en tant qu'aîné, je ne peux que l'aider. »

La mâchoire du chat se crispa. Il n'était pas du genre à vouloir partager, pas même avec Akaashi qu'il avait pensé inoffensif. Evidement qu'il tenait à son Kei ! Il n'était juste pas du genre à déborder de douceur et de tendresse comme un adolescent devant sa jeune première. Et pourtant, il chérissait le blond plus que tout. Oui effectivement, son amant allait bien lui faire ravaler sa fierté.

« Keiji… marmonna enfin Bokuto, je ne te satisfais pas moi ?  
\- Là n'est pas la question, Bokuto-san. C'est plutôt de savoir si nous vous satisfaisons assez. »

Le hibou ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que son cher et tendre allait s'amuser avec un autre, et même si c'était Tsukishima, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et puis cette dernière réplique ? Evidement qu'il le satisfait, il ne voulait que lui ! Alors qu'il allait répondre, Akaashi bondit rapidement hors de leur portée pour monter les escaliers, entrainant à sa suite le blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils… Oïe Kuroo, il se passe quoi là !?  
\- Tu crois que j'en sais plus que toi idiot ? Ils nous en veulent et on le paye, c'est tout.  
\- Mais j'ai rien fait…  
\- C'est justement pour ça. Ces crétins veulent nous montrer que nous ne sommes pas indispensables. Ça me tue putain.  
\- Je veux être indispensable à Keiji…  
\- Viens. »

Kuroo courut presque à la suite du duo parti à l'étage, suivit du gris qui voulait retrouver son petit ami. Kenma, assaillit par les bras d'Hinata qui était venu spécialement pour lui, les regarda monter un sourire aux lèvres. Kuroo en avait bien besoin après tout.

* * *

« On peut savoir ce que vous fou…tez… »

Debout près du lit, Akaashi et Tsukishima s'embrassaient une nouvelle fois langoureusement, ne montrant aucun intérêt à leurs aînés qui venaient de débarquer dans la chambre. Le brun s'occupait des boutons de la chemise du plus grand qui débouclait sa ceinture. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement, jetant des coups d'œil sensuels alors qu'Akaashi s'attaquait à la nuque offerte du blond. Ce dernier gémit et Kuroo sentit son sang se glacer. Personne n'avait le droit de soutirer de tels sons à son amant à part lui.

« Akaashi. Si tu continues…  
\- Kuroo… »

Le ton concupiscent du plus jeune arrêta le brun dans son mouvement, et ses yeux rageurs tombèrent dans ceux emplis de luxure de son petit ami. Il se mit à respirer difficilement, ne sachant plus comment réagir face à cela. Bokuto trépignait à côté de lui, souhaitant tout autant reprendre son petit ami.

« Bokuto-san, fit le concerné en poussant le blond sur le lit, ferme la porte à clé s'il te plait. »

Le nommé obtempéra, pensant qu'il regagnerait sa chouette s'il obéissait. Akaashi vint se caler derrière le central, ses jambes l'encadrant et le dos du blond contre son torse. Tsukishima haletait doucement, encore surpris de voir à quel point ça marchait. Il se sentait légèrement coupable de faire subir ça à l'homme qu'il aimait, mais il voulait juste entendre quelques petits mots rassurants sortir de sa bouche…

Il sentit les mains du plus petit caresser son corps et il se cambra pour lui donner plus d'accès. Akaashi frotta doucement la bosse qui déformait le caleçon du blond qui gémit, étrangement excité et désireux de plus. Mais c'était Kuroo qu'il voulait. Il avait beau beaucoup apprécié le brun derrière lui et lui être reconnaissant du magnifique plan qui marchait à merveille, il ne voulait que le chat contre lui. Alors que le brun passait une main dans son boxer pour saisir son érection, il tendit sa main vers son petit ami.

« Kuroo… Je veux Kuroo… »

L'interpellé sentit tous ses muscles se tendre, ses veines apparaissant çà et là alors qu'il serrait sa mâchoire à la briser. Il en tremblait presque, la rage irrigant son sang alors qu'il se surprenait à peine d'avoir envie de tuer le brun. Foutu chouette. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani du regard, capturant les iris dorés de ses yeux bruns et défiants. Il avait besoin de se sentir fier, lui aussi. Besoin de montrer au gris qu'il lui était autant soumis et que lui aussi pouvait dominer le jeu.

« Akashi. »

Il détourna son regard pour voir les prunelles froides et agressives de Kuroo. Il était loin d'avoir peur et, jouant sa dernière carte, il retira le caleçon du plus grand pour dévoiler son intimité.

« Si tu oses...  
\- Serais-tu jaloux, Kuroo-san ? »

Les attentions multipliées sur son corps sensible faisaient tourner la tête à Tsukishima. L'alcool commençait engourdir ses pensées (il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à tenir plus d'un verre en soirée sinon il serait vite foutu) et la seule chose encore stable dans son esprit était qu'il voulait Kuroo. Celui-ci semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge du brun, lorsque Bokuto agrippa son bras pour attirer son attention.

« S'ils sont prêt à jouer… »

Le gris se déshabilla à son tour, tirant un sourire à Akaashi qui savait le hibou à bout. Kuroo sourit et fit de même, prêt à donner une bonne leçon à son blond.

« Assumez, finit le brun en approchant du lit. »

Le mouvement fut comme un électrochoc pour Tsukishima qui se redressa et tourna son visage pour venir attraper une dernière fois les lèvres du brun qui sourit dans le baiser. Ce dernier plaça les capotes qu'il avait prévu en évidence sur le lit (il y avait une lessive en jeu, autant limiter les dégats). Ils eurent à peine le temps d'approfondir que deux poignes puissantes les tirèrent en arrière.

« Tu ne crois pas m'avoir déjà poussé à bout, Kei ? »

La voix rauque et profonde de Kuroo fit frissonner de plaisir le blond qui s'abandonna dans ses bras, trop heureux de le retrouver. Il lui avait tant manqué.

« Kuroo …  
\- Idiot ! »

Tsukishima se redressa pour regarder son brun et hoqueta de surprise en voyant le changement total de celui-ci. Ses yeux étaient humides et rouges et ses lèvres tremblaient presque, témoignant la détresse qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux.

« Me refais jamais ça putain… Tu voulais quoi, que je prenne conscience que je suis un connard narcissique trop fier ? Je le sais… Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser, encore moins que t'ailles voir ailleurs…  
\- Kuroo… Je…  
\- On est ensemble Kei, t'auras jamais aucune raison d'aller voir ailleurs ! Je te l'interdis !  
\- Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit ! Si tu jouais ton rôle de petit ami et que tu faisais attention à moi on en serait pas arrivé là !  
\- Mon rôle de petit ami ? Tu me rappelles le nombre de fois où je suis venu à Sendai pour te voir ? Je suis d'accord que je ne suis pas le plus attentionné, mais tu ne trouveras jamais personne qui t'aimeras plus que moi ! »

Tsukishima écarquilla les yeux et hoqueta. Kuroo n'était pas très expressif sur ses sentiments, au point où le blond en avait déjà douté. En presque un an de relation, le central n'avait jamais vu son petit ami dans cet état et lui faire une telle déclaration. Il se sentait mal de le faire presque pleurer, mais son cœur se gonfla de bonheur en entendant la dernière phrase. Kuroo s'en rendit compte et ses joues rougirent alors qu'il balbutiait vainement. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et une larme dévala sa joue colorée.

« Je t'aime Kei, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu en doutes… Je… Je suis désolé. »

C'en fut trop pour le blond qui ne tint pas plus longtemps avant de se jeter sur le chat. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour s'imprégner de son odeur qui l'avait tant manqué. Il se sentait tellement vulnérable qu'il avait encore plus envie de pleurer. Jamais personne ne l'avait mis dans cet état, et ce grand blond arrivait dans sa vie avec ses piques acerbes et son manque de confiance et chamboulait tout. Il était devenu accro à Tsukishima Kei tellement vite qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il se sentait surtout bête de ne pas avoir pu rassurer son petit ami plus tôt.

Il embrassa le cou offert, recouvrant les traces qu'avaient laissées Akaashi avant lui. Ce dernier allait avoir droit à une bonne leçon d'ailleurs. Enfin, Bokuto allait bien s'occuper de son cas. Un petit cri fit Tsukishima se retourner et le couple tomba sur les chouettes déjà bien loin. Apparemment, Bokuto avait décidé d'être moins clément avec son petit ami et le pilonnait déjà avec force. Kuroo ricana et reporta son attention sur son blond qui ne décolla pas son regard du couple en plein ébat. Le brun le renversa sur le lit, le surplombant de sa stature.

« Ne vas pas plus loin, Kei. Tu m'as suffisamment mis en rogne. »

Tsukishima sourit, ses lèvres s'étirant avec taquinerie. Il leva ses mains vers Kuroo pour l'attirer à lui et mordilla son oreille.

« Alors punis-moi. »

Le concerné frissonna. Le blond était rarement aussi chaud et taquin et il sentit son érection bondir d'appréhension, encore emprisonnée dans son caleçon. Il se lécha les lèvres et s'empara brutalement de celles du central pour l'entraîner dans un baiser avide de désir. Moins brutal que son ami, Kuroo décida quand même de préparer son petit ami. Akaashi étant plus habitué que Tsukishima, le hibou pouvait se permettre d'y aller franco avec son brun. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait bien besoin d'être puni.

« Mmmh… »

Tsukishima gémit dans le baiser quand Kuroo enfonça un premier doigt, rapidement suivit du deuxième. Il décida mentalement qu'il le ferait venir avec le seul plaisir de sa verge en lui et se dépêcha donc de le préparer. Un troisième doigt rejoignit bientôt les deux premiers et il étira les chairs sans douceur, soutirant des gémissements où se mêlaient envie et douleur. Son sexe lui était douloureux et il grogna en enlevant son caleçon, délaissant momentanément l'antre du blond pour enfiler le préservatif prévu.

« J'arrive Kei, susurra-t-il au geignement de frustration du plus grand. »

Il prit ses hanches pour le maintenir contre lit, le pénétrant d'un brusque coup de rein. Tsukishima cria et ses chairs se crispèrent à la brutale intrusion du brun. Ce dernier soupira d'aise en sentant les parois se resserrer contre lui. C'était toujours tellement bon en Kei…

« Bokuto-san… Aaah… »

Kuroo grogna. Son ami prenait trop d'assurance et il n'aimait pas entendre seulement les cris du brun. Lui aussi allait s'en donner à cœur joie…

Akaashi avait gémit de douleur lorsque Bokuto s'était enfoncé sans préparation en lui. Il savait qu'il l'avait cherché et que le gris était rarement patient dans ce genre de situation. Après s'être déshabillé, il avait presque sauté sur son brun pour ravir ses lèvres, stoppant le manège des plus jeunes pour reprendre son petit ami. Le passeur s'était laissé faire, pas mécontent du tout de retrouver son fougueux amant. Ce dernier l'avait rapidement dominé, griffant légèrement sa peau et laissant des marques violacées sur son cou pour le marquer définitivement.

« Mmh Bokuto-san… Ne- Ah ! »

Le hibou s'était enfoncé sans prévenir dans les chairs étroites après avoir mis la capote qu'il avait récupérée près d'Akaashi qui cria sous l'intrusion. Il s'était emparé de sa jambe pour le pénétrer plus facilement, se délectant ses sensations de son sexe enfin emprisonné dans les chairs de son petit ami. Il n'attendit pas que le brun soit habitué avant de débuter de profonds va et vient, décidant avant tout de punir son amant pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et puis, Bokuto savait très bien qu'Akaashi tirait un étrange désir de la douleur qu'il pouvait parfois ressentir, quand le gris était assez brutal dans leur rapport.

« Keijiiii… Mmh ne laisse personne d'autre te toucher comme ça… »

Akaashi avait du mal à parler et aurait aimé répondre à son petit ami. Ce dernier le pilonnait ardemment, son membre frappant au plus profond de lui à chaque coup et l'envoyait dans les tréfonds d'un plaisir sans fin.

« Bokuto-san… Aaah… »

Le nommé laissa tomber la jambe du brun sur le côté pour saisir ses hanches et rapprocher leurs corps. Akaashi tendit les mains vers lui pour l'agripper, reprenant contact avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Mmh… Keiji… Je suis… Je n'aime pas ça, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je vais te perdre ? »

Le gris ralentit soudainement la cadence, ses yeux s'embrumant de larmes prêtes à couler. Akaashi caressa sa joue, un sourire rassurant étirant ses lèvres rougies.

« Je ne suis qu'à toi, Bokuto-san. Montre-le-moi encore et encore et… Aime-moi… »

Le ton cassé du brun eut raison du hibou qui renifla avant de plonger dans les bras de son petit ami. Perdre Akaashi serait la pire des choses pour lui. Il préférait encore arrêter le volley ou perdre un bras plutôt que de voir son ancien passeur s'éloigner de lui.

« Keiji, Keiji… Keiji je t'aime ! »

Le nommé le serra dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Ce moment de tendresse était le bienvenu et il savait que le gris n'en saurait que plus attentionné et doux avec lui.

« Bokuto-san, je n'aime que toi. »

Il se redressa pour croiser les prunelles brunes qui prouvaient ses dires, et Bokuto sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'happer les lèvres du plus petit. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, leurs mains cherchant n'importe quel bout de peau pour le caresser, se rattachant l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne pouvaient vivre sans l'autre. Bokuto engagea un nouveau coup de rein, plus doux. Akaashi gémit et le hibou se redressa pour se saisir des jambes écartées du brun.

« Maintenant je vais te montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. »

Akaashi se mordit la lèvre et ne put retenir un cri lorsque Bokuto entama une série de mouvements de plus en plus rapide. Il se cambra, cherchant à le faire venir plus profondément et ses mains s'agrippèrent aux draps. Les puissants coups de reins lui faisaient perdre la tête et bientôt il n'arriva plus qu'à crier, des larmes de plaisir témoignant de son plaisir engourdissant.

A à peine quelques centimètres, Tsukishima n'en menait pas large non plus. Kuroo se déchainait entre ses jambes, lui faisant soulever son bassin sous la vitesse et pour approfondir encore plus les mouvements. Kuroo ne manquait jamais la boule de nerfs qui faisaient crier son blond qui s'était mis à pleurer presque en même temps que le brun à ses côtés. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ses lunettes quittèrent son nez sous la force des allées et venues en lui et ses mains allèrent se perdre dans les draps.

« Kei… »

Kuroo grognait de plaisir, les chairs convulsant contre son membre lui envoyant des décharges qui se répandaient comme du poison dans ses veines. Tsukishima était comme une drogue pour lui, et lui faire l'amour était une sorte de piqure qui lui engourdissait l'esprit et enhardissait ses sens. Ses yeux suivirent les courbes du corps tendu de son amant qui se perdait de plus en plus dans le plaisir.

Deux mains se rencontrèrent subitement au milieu du lit, cherchant quelque chose à agripper, qui leur feraient garder un pied sur terre alors que leurs corps repoussaient les limites encore et encore. Tsukishima serra la main d'Akaashi en sentant son antre malmené, sans réussir à couper ses gémissements et cris de pur plaisir. Akaashi se tint à ce contact, comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage dans les méandres du plaisir qui menaçaient à tout moment de le faire basculer.

Leurs aînés repèrent rapidement la liaison et désapprouvèrent muettement en accélérant une ultime fois la cadence, pilonnant sans relâche le corps au-dessous d'eux, se délectant des bouches ouvertes sur les cris incontrôlés et des yeux larmoyants renvoyant toute la débauche de leurs ébats.

« Bokuto… »

Le nommé entendit la voix de son ami sans ralentir, se sachant au bout.

« Faisons-les venir ensemble. »

Le hibou ricana et hocha la tête, frappant de son poing celui de Kuroo qu'il lui présentait.

« Tu es humide Keiji, tu vas venir ? »

Akaashi sentait se ventre se tordre aux assauts du gris qui de son simple regard dominateur le fit hoqueter de désir.

« Tu es plus serré que d'habitude, Kei, je t'avais tant manqué ? »

Tsukishima l'entendit à peine, son antre se resserrant par reflexe sur le membre qui allait et venait brutalement en lui.

Les deux mains se serrèrent avec force alors que leurs propriétaires hurlaient une dernière fois, leurs sexes suintants rendaient leurs armes sous une dernière friction délicieuse des sexes en eux. Les deux anciens capitaines ne tirent pas plus longtemps et éjaculèrent à leur tour, les visages concupiscents de jouissance de leurs amants les menant au bout.

Tsukishima sentait ses oreilles siffler. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi brutaux et passionnés en faisant l'amour, et le blond se demanda dans quel état serait son dos le lendemain. Il bougea doucement ses membres et sentit sa main encore attachée à celle du brun qui semblait tout aussi terrassé que lui. Il se rapprocha de lui et croisa son regard brisé. Akaashi sourit et se rapprocha à son tour, caressant sa joue.

« Merci, Akaashi…  
\- Je te l'avais dit… Tu avais tellement l'air d'aimer… »

Il passa son pouce sur la lèvre rouge et humide du central qui se laissa faire, épuisé. Deux bras puissants le soulevèrent pour le rapprocher de l'ancien capitaine de Nekoma.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on habite ensemble qu'il faudra s'habituer à ça. La leçon est finie, Kei est à moi. »

Le plus petit rigola doucement et sentit à son tour deux bras l'enlacer alors qu'une tête grise s'enfouissait contre son cou.

« Tu es horrible, Keiji… Dire que c'est toi qui a imaginé tout ça…  
\- Je peux imaginer encore pleins d'autres choses pour nous deux, Bokuto-san. »

Le nommé se redressa, ses yeux dorés brillants de malice. Akaashi se mordit la lèvre et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait.

« Ne croyez pas qu'on en a fini avec vous, reprit Kuroo en souriant dangereusement, vous vouliez de l'attention, vous n'arriverez plus à vivre sans nous. »

Bokuto ricana aussi alors que Tsukishima se penchait pour reprendre ses lunettes. Il savait que Kuroo aimait particulièrement ce moment après leurs ébats quand le blond remettait ses lunettes et le regardait avec ses grands yeux encore brumeux de l'orgasme. Celui-ci s'assit sur les cuisses du plus âgé et lui sourit.

« Je ne peux déjà pas vivre sans toi, Kuroo. Mais attends-toi à devoir me punir encore. »

Son cerveau court-circuita et il s'empara rageusement des lèvres du blond. Akaashi reporta son attention vers son hibou dont le regard lui faisait ressembler à un prédateur.

« Si tu veux, Bokuto-san. Mais avant, aide-moi à changer les draps. »

Le gris ouvrit la bouche dans une réponse négative mais le regard sans appel de son petit ami lui fit faire la moue. Oui vraiment, il se faisait totalement mener par le brun. Il avait peut-être seulement manigancé tout ça juste par caprice. Akaashi était vraiment le plus dangereux…

« Au fait, comment vous avez fait pour que Kenma acceptes de prêter une chambre ? »

* * *

« Comment tu as eu ces photos !? »

Kenma sourit en posant son portable contre son menton, son petit ami trop chamboulé pour tenter de le lui reprendre.

« Ton équipe a vraiment de l'humour. Te déguiser en chat au bout de dix réceptions ratées… »

Hinata grogna en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du passeur de Nekoma. Tsukishima allait lui payer, il lui avait promis que ces clichés resteraient à Karasuno… Satané central, il était vraiment manipulateur.

* * *

Akaashi est vraiment à la limite du connard. Presque. Mais c'est pour notre bien. Et puis je craque trop quand je le vois. Bref.

J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu (ok j'ai l'impression de finir une vidéo tuto comment rendre jaloux ton mec hum...)

Avant de l'écrire je m'étais lancée dans une petit fiction, qui sera certainement les prémices de l'OS (comment Tsukishima et Kuroo sont sortis ensemble quoi).

Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, qu'ils soient positifs ou non (on peut toujours s'améliorer !)

Je vous retrouve très vite je l'espère !

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
